1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting structure for a mounting component (for example, a nut).
2. Description of Background Art
A mounting structure for a mounting component is known. See, for example, JP-A No. 2011-122687. The mounting structure is provided with a mounting component (4); and a first member (1) that has a holding portion (10) for holding the mounting component (4) and to which a second member (32) is mounted by the mounting component (4). The holding portion (10) has a housing space (16) for the mounting component (4), which is formed with a base portion (21), a side wall portion (10b) upstanding from the base portion (21), and a seat portion (10a) being continuous with the top of the side wall portion and having a bolt through hole (13) into which a bolt (31) can be inserted. A mounting component insertion hole (15) is provided in the side wall portion for inserting the mounting component (4) into the housing space (16).
In the above-described known mounting structure for the mounting component, the mounting component (4) housed in the housing space (16) is prevented from falling from the mounting component insertion hole (15) by pinching the mounting component between the top surface of rail-shaped protrusions (17, 17) provided on L-shaped supporting pieces (18, 18), and the back surface (10c) of the seat portion.
Therefore, the holding portion (10), including the L-shaped supporting pieces (18, 18) and the seat portion, requires an increase in accuracy (especially the accuracy in the height direction).